


You should leave

by TheBlackHorizon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oneshot, Trigger Warnings, Unrequited Love, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackHorizon/pseuds/TheBlackHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be, it will never be.<br/>The moment he realises that his life becomes pointless to him. </p><p> </p><p>I already posted this as a part of a collection but then decided that it would be better off on its own ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should leave

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Suicide

The cold wind hit his face like a punch.  
Beneath him the city sprawled like an picture perfect and everything seemed so small from up here, people lives were swallowed by the height.

“You should leave.”

Jons words echoed in his mind. They hadn't been spoken in rage but shaking with disbelief constriction. Robb had turned away with tears prickling in his eyes and the knowledge that he had destroyed everything.  
He knew Jon would have the decency not to tell their family of what had happened but he was sure that his actions had ultimately severed the bond between them.  
Stupid.  
The question why swirled in his head and made him dizzy with confusion, why the fuck did he have to do it.  
Why did he have to tell his half-brother that he'd been in love with him almost his entire life and tear everything to pieces.  
Jon had brought Ygritte with him from Iceland, she was as raw and wild as her country and Robb had never seen his half-brother so deeply in love before. They were perfect in their imperfections and Robb could almost feel the sting of bile at the back of his throat.  
It had always been like this. Robbs heart had been weighed down his whole life, the everpresent love for someone who would never requite it casting a shadow over his face and loneliness had almost come natural for him. He had hoped it would become better when Jon had left for Iceland and in a way it had, the distance had helped him to push his feelings in the furthest corner of his mind and a hookup or two had covered them in a thick layer of self-deprivation but when Jon had returned with Ygritte in tow and bright smile on his handsome face the world had turned a shade darker to him.  
His world fell apart when they announced that they were engaged. His life shattered into a million tiny pieces and each and every one of them lodged into his heart like shrapnels.  
He had turned up on Jons doorstep with teartracks on his cheeks and all the feelings he had kept locked away for years had spilled out in a sheer endless string of words and tears and when he'd finished he'd prepared himself for the fallout but there had been none.  
Jons gaze had turned to ice and so had Robbs heart. 

He took a step forward, the edge of the roof a mere inch away.  
The view was beautiful, the sun was setting on the horizon and he took a deep breath. There was nothing left for him in this world, his whole existence felt pointless.  
He let his gaze drift to the south of the city where Jon lived.  
Jon. His one.  
The most beautiful, honest and loving person he knew.  
Robb knew he would never be the same to him and he would never lay eyes upon him again. The small voice in the back of his mind encouraged him to just lean in and feel gravity pull him down towards whatever may beneath him but he hesitated.  
His eyes burst open wide as realisation hit him.  
If he would do this now he would leave his parents and his siblings behind. Forever. They would mourn him and they would never know why.  
Jon would mourn him and he would blame himself.  
Robb bit his lip. No, he would not let it come to that. This was his mess, he could not thrust grief upon them for something that was neither their nor his fault. Nobody can control their feelings, it wasn't Robbs fault that the only person he ever truly loved was his half-brother and it wasn't Jns fault that he didn't.  
He raised his gaze to sky and turned around.  
He didn't see the drip rail.  
Robb fell.


End file.
